Dana
Dana (last name is unknown) is a villainess psychotic slayer in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin-off, Angel. She was portrayed by Navi Rawat (grown) and Jasmine DiAngelo (child). Biography Tragic Childhood Dana's background remains unrevealed. Like many hundreds of girls, she was born a Potential Slayer, though she was never identified by the Watchers Council. When she was 10 years old, her family was murdered in her home by a psychopath named Walter Kindel, who kidnapped her and kept her caged in the basement of a distillery. For months, Kindel drugged and tortured Dana until she managed to escape. She was found naked and bleeding, nearly catatonic, and taken to a psychiatric hospital; her ordeal at Kindel's hands left her traumatized beyond treatment. Psychotic Slayer After 15 years at the hospital, her condition changed when Willow performed the spell that activated the powers of all living Potential Slayers. Dana became frenzied and violent; not even thorazine was enough to subdue her. All Slayers have a connection to the lives of the Slayers before them. Normally these memories come to them in dreams, but Dana's unstable mental state caused her to experience these visions while awake and take on the personalities of deceased Slayers for brief periods of time (speaking in their native tongues, including Romanian and Chinese). She made drawings of various girls killing demons. The doctor attending her case, Rabinaw, taped his sessions with Dana and kept his recordings a secret, as he planned to write a book on her. Eventually, Dana escaped thanks to her superhuman strength, murdering a male nurse in the process and painting her face with his blood. Disoriented, Dana returned to the distillery where she had been tortured, though on the way she murdered several men. Spike, who initially believed Dana was possessed by a demon because she spoke in tongues, tracked the Slayer. However he was captured by Dana, who had recognized him from her dreams because he killed Xin Rong and Nikki Wood, though in her state of mind she had come to believe Spike and Walter Kindel were one and the same. Dana used the same drugs Kindel had used on her to subdue Spike and cut off his hands with a saw. Spike, desperate, explains that he, while he had done many horrible things, had never done anything to her; while Dana realizes this, she doesn't seem to care and tries to decapitate Spike, but Angel stops her and explains that the man who tortured her was killed while attempting to rob a liquor store. Still upset, Dana attacks Angel and is ultimately tranquilized by Wesley. Dana's unconscious body was taken by W & H's Special Ops Team, though they were interrupted by Andrew Wells and a team of Slayers, who had been sent by Buffy to retrieve Dana under any means necessary. Understanding that the Scooby Gang no longer trusted them, Angel agreed to hand over Dana to Andrew. Proceeding this, Angel and a hospitalized Spike discussed Dana: Spike believed that she was too far gone for the Scoobies to help and that she was a monster just like the two of them, while Angel remarked that she was an innocent victim, causing Spike to remark that they were innocent victims at one point. Dana's whereabouts remain unknown, though it is likely she remains under the custody of the Slayer Organization. Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Misandrists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Paranormal Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Mentally Ill